Enchantments & Betrayal in Rosewood
by Rachby
Summary: This takes place season 5, after Ali's return to Rosewood. There are some magical elements to this story but it follows the previous plot. Contains smut and lots of canon and non-canon pairings. Emison, Aria/Jenna, Hanna/Mona, Spencer/Shana, Hannily, Sparia, Emria... Alison/Mona. Lol. Maybe more. Anyways. Yeah. There's magic and lesbian smut. Read on.
1. Part 1

Enchantments and Betrayal in Rosewood

[Author's Note: I've fucked with the plot some so it's kinda different. Just roll with it kid. Basically the strange connections between Emily and Alison and other pairings has caused some magic in Rosewood. Like legit magic. Oh and there's some other really weird pairings. Hahaha. I'm just gonna do it all. Holla.]

Emily's feet pumped the pedals of her bike as she raced down the road, her heart thudding in her chest. The stars above her twinkled serenely and it was the perfect contrast to the storm inside of the brunette's head. She turned sharply and passed Spencer's house in a blur, coming to a sudden in front of Ali's front porch. She leapt off of the bike, let it hit the ground, not bothering with the kickstand, and raced around to the back yard, only stopping to catch her breath in the last few feet before shooting into the empty space. Alison was there already, sitting on a red plaid blanket, propped up on her arms, her head tilted up to the sky.

"Em," she said calmly, "You didn't have to rush."

The brunette's lips turned into smile as she approached her friend and sat down beside her, her hand outstretched. Alison's fingers laced into Emily's and the two sat in silence.

_Do you see Proxima Centari? _

_Proxima what?_

_Centari. That's the North Star. It's right there. _Emily lifted a tanned arm and pointed at the brightest star in the sky with her free hand.

_You're such a nerd Em. I didn't know you liked astronomy._

_I do. It's scary thinking about what's out there. _

_It's even scarier thinking about what's here with us though._

Emily's turned to face Alison and she said aloud, "Why did you want to see me so badly Ali? What's wrong?"

"Everything," the blonde said, lifting her chin to give the impression of being composed. She gave her friend a sad smile and she was aware that the Emily could see the tears twinkling in her eyes, but could do absolutely nothing about it. She took a deep, shaky breath and then leaned her head on Emily's shoulder. _I hate it here Em. I want to run away, slip off the radar again._

_You can't Ali. You can't leave me. Not now._

Alison closed her eyes and sniffled, willing herself not to cry. _I know. I don't think I could bear leaving you again Em. You're the only one who understands me. The only one I truly trust. But I fight the urge every night. _She lifted her head again and looked into the brunette's dark irises. _You could go with me._

"Ali," Em whispered, and slid her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "You know I can't."

_I know. You're family. You've told me. _

_Not just my family Ali. Spencer too. And Aria. And Hanna. And school. _

_We could start over. Change our names. Wear disguises. Go to the west coast. You wouldn't have to go to school Em. We could get jobs and live a new life. _

_Ali… _

_I'm scared Em. _

_I know. I know you are. But I'm here. And you know you can call me anytime and I'll be here. _

Alison nuzzled her face into Emily's neck and inhaled the scent of her faded perfume. Emily had been asleep when she'd called for her and no wonder- it was after 2 in the morning. But she's awoken right away and rushed to Alison's side nevertheless. If Ali wasn't sleeping over at one of the other girls' houses, she was calling for Emily to be at her side.

_Stay with me tonight?_

Emily sighed. "Alison. We can't. You know what would happen."

"I don't care Em. I need you."

"How about my Mom and Dad? What happens when they wake up and I'm not at home?"

"So I'll go home with you. And we can sleep in your bed. And you can just tell your mom and dad I got scared in the middle of the night. They know my situation is all messed up. They'll understand." She squeezed Emily's hand. _Please Em. Please. _She was practically pleading.

_Ali. We've had this discussion. We've agreed that you should stay with the others. Not me. It'll just mess everything up._

"Em. I'm begging you. Dad's gone on business. Jason isn't here in town. And I need you. Please."

It was no secret that Emily Fields had feelings for Alison DiLaurentis. And Ali had almost admitted on several occasions that the feelings were mutual. But Emily knew as well as Alison did that acting on their feelings would only make things more of a mess than they already were. And so they fought it. Sitting outside made it easier, with all the open space and possibility of someone walking up at any time. But laying together in bed was too tempting. Their connection was already so strong that the two had developed the ability to telepathically communicate. And Emily actually felt that the more they were around each other, the stronger the power got. Holding Alison's hand made energy surge through her. She couldn't explain it. It was powerful and terrifying and so the two had made rules to keep it from growing. But now Alison was begging and Emily was very quickly losing her capability to resist her.

_Just to sleep?_

Alison's eyes were troubled and pleading, and she looked at Emily with an intense need for affection. _Can we cuddle? _

_Ali…_

_Please? Just hold me?_

Emily breathed in carefully through her nose and then out through her mouth. She told herself that it would be alright. That she could lay with Ali just like old times and have a sleep over and things would be alright and she wouldn't kiss her. And she almost believed it too. _Okay. _She stood up and then pulled Alison to her feet. They folded the blanket up and laid it on the back porch and then walked around to the front to get Em's bike.

_Just leave it. We can get it tomorrow. _

_Mom and Dad are going to want to know why it's not out front. _

_Tell them when I called you crying, you rode out to get me and then walked me back. It's kind of true._

_Okay._

XXX


	2. Part 2

Enchantments & Betrayal in Rosewood

Part 2

[Author's Note: Hey guys! I just uploaded this story yesterday and it already has some favorites and reviews so I'm totally happy. I've written a lotttttt of this story so far (like 25 pages haha) so I'll keep updating it regularly. I hope everyone has a great day. Review please!]

XXX

The humid night air stuck to their faces and even though it was early fall, the weather was still warm enough to blanket the two with a nice temperature as they walked. Alison strolled at Emily's right side, on the inside of the sidewalk, protected from the street. It was just like Em. She was always protecting Ali. That's why the blonde called her Killer- because she was like Ali's own personal guard dog.

A sports-car came zooming down the road suddenly and Ali gasped and grabbed onto Em, who instinctively wrapped her arms around her. But the vehicle was quickly out of sight and the two were left embracing in the night air.

"Sorry," Ali mouthed, and moved away. "You know how freaked out I am lately."

Emily nodded and kept walking. "I know. It's okay." The roar of the engine had actually really startled her too, but she didn't want Ali to know that, so she kept her shoulders held high and pretended like she was unscathed. Once they were on the Fields' front porch, Emily slowly eased the door open and then closed so the two could creep upstairs.

_If Mom and Dad wake up to us sneaking up the stairs, I'm dead._

_Then keep quiet dummy. _

Emily rolled her eyes and then held her bedroom door open. Once they were both inside she realized Ali was wearing jeans and a cardigan. "We should have gotten you clothes," she whispered. "You can't sleep in that."

"I can just wear some of your pajamas. It's not a big deal Em." She crossed the room and opened the drawer where the brunette kept her bedclothes and pulled out some tiny grey cloth shorts and a white swim-team tee. And then without warning, she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her jeans down and started changing.

"Ali!" Emily hissed and turned around. "You can't do that in front of me!"

Alison giggled. "What? You gonna jump me?" She smoothed down the shirt and then brought the collar to her nose. It smelt like Em and she smiled. _Relax Killer, I'm dressed now. _

Emily huffed and swept past her friend to get the pajamas she changed out and thrown in the floor earlier. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly, leaving her jeans and long sleeve tee folded up on the sink. When she walked back into her bedroom in shorts and a cami, Ali was already tucked into bed.

"We have rules in place for a reason," Emily reminded her and tried not to look so sheepish. It was weird because with Paige and Maya and Samara she'd been so dominant and in control. But Alison made her squirm and being with her was like being out of control.

"Yes," Ali replied sleepily, and then covered a yawn with the back of her hand. "I know."

After she'd turned off the light, Emily stood by the foot of the bed for a moment, hesitant about climbing in. In all honesty, she was considering going downstairs and sleeping on the couch.

_Em, aren't you going to get in here with me?_

_It's a bad idea Ali. _

_You said…_

_I know. I know. _She swallowed uneasily and then went to the empty side of the bed and peeled the covers back. _Just cuddling?_

Alison's blue eyes reflected in the moonlight streaming through the curtains, and her gaze seemed to bore into Emily as she said aloud, "If that's all you want."

The brunette climbed into bed in her shorts and accidently brushed the bare skin of Ali's leg with her own. _Sorry. _

_Don't be. _Alison scooted into Emily's arms and buried her face in the other girl's neck, her lips brushing the tanned skin of her friend's throat. _Just hold me Em. I need you. You don't know what its was like for me to live in fear every day of my life for over two years. _

_Yes I do. A was after us too Ali. And more than that, I spent nearly every night worried about you. At first about whether or not you were alive. Then about whether or not you were safe. If you had enough food. Enough money to live on. If you had somewhere to sleep or take a shower or clothes to change into. I worried about you all the time. I was scared for my own safety but on top of that I was scared for yours. And more than anything I was afraid that I wouldn't ever get to see you again. _

Alison lifted her face and looked into Emily's eyes again. "I led you on Em. I hurt you just like I hurt everyone else. Why did you care about what happened to me?"

For a moment Emily was caught in Alison's gaze and she had no idea what to say. And then, because honestly, there was nothing else that she _could _say, she bit her bottom lip and then whispered, "Because I love you."

_How can you love me Em? I'm a bully. I'm like queen bitch. You saw all those hate groups online. People were glad I died. Your ex girlfriend was glad I died. _

_She doesn't know you like I do._

_How do you know me? I don't even know me. I'm not who I was and that was all I knew how to be. I'm barely making it Em. I'm so close to giving up that it's killing me. Sometimes it feels so heavy that I can barely stand up. _

_So I'm here for you when you can't get up. I can pull you up. But you can't leave again, okay? We need you. I need you._

Warm tears escaped from the corners of Alison's eyes and ran in salty streams down her cheeks. Emily's soft fingertips found them with practiced precision and wiped them away. And then, before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Ali's lips. It took practically all the self-control she had inside of her to pull back afterward and look into the other girl's eyes once more.

Alison was still crying. "What if it's all for nothing though? What if these past two years of me running and hiding have all been useless and A finds me here and kills me and you have to go to my funeral for real?"

Emily's fingers stroked Ali's jaw, "That's not going to happen. You're safer here with us than alone Ali. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that Em. You can't. Look what's already happened. How many people have died." She started to sob and she buried her face in Emily's neck again. _Ian, Garret, Maya, the girl in my backyard… My mom…_

"Shh," Emily said. "Try and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She rubbed her friend's back in slow circles. "Shh…"

After a few minutes Alison calmed down, and she lifted her head one more time and placed another kiss on Emily's lips. Her lips were salty with tears but Emily didn't care at all. She slid her hand up Ali's jaw and held her there for a moment. _I'm not going anywhere. I promise._

Once the kiss broke, Alison lay her head back on Emily's chest, her ear positioned so she could hear her friend's heartbeat. _Why can't we always sleep like this?_

_My mom. My dad. Your dad. And I have a hard enough time not kissing you when we're not in bed._

_You can kiss me anytime Em. I don't care. I like kissing you._

_You're just saying that now. But you're not going to think the same thing tomorrow or Sunday or at school on Monday. You're upset now and kissing me isn't bad in the dark. But you wouldn't do it in public. _

_You must not know me as well as you think. _Alison snuggled a little closer and wrapped her arms tighter around her best friend's shoulders. _Goodnight Emily._

_Goodnight Alison._

Emily held the girl for a while, her mind tossing around what was happening, had happened, would happen. The last thing she remembered seeing before passing into a restless sleep was the illuminated red numbers on the clock that read "4:36".

XXX


	3. Part 3

Enchantments & Betrayal in Rosewood

Part 3

XXX

Alison woke up first, one of Emily's arms still around her. Though her dreams had been troubling and somewhat scary, her friend's embrace immediately calmed her. Sun was spilling through the window in glorious amounts and in spite of everything that had happened, for a few moments, Ali was at peace. She placed a gentle, sweet kiss on Emily's exposed collar bone and lay back and looked at the ceiling. Somewhere outside a bird tweeted good morning. She found herself smiling.

A light knock at the door broke her concentration though and she was just able to slip out from under Emily's arm before the door opened. Mrs. Fields stood in the doorway, a bit of shock painted on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Fields," Alison said, and sat up, pushing the comforter down, still not waking Emily who was in deep-sleep. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

Emily's mother raised her eyebrows. "Alison. I didn't know you were sleeping over."

"I wasn't at first. But last night I heard someone trying to break into my house and I didn't know what else to do. So I called Emily and she came and got me. My dad's gone until Monday." She put on her best smile. "I'm so sorry I surprised you."

"Oh," Mrs. Fields shook her head. "No, no. I'm glad you're safe Alison. There's been a lot of activity going on lately and if you feel safer here then by all means, you're welcome." Her eyes passed over to her daughter, who was still very much unconscious. "I was just going to tell Emily that Spencer called and said she'd been trying to get ahold of her. It's almost 1:30 in the afternoon and Spencer said she'd made plans to meet you both at the Brew at 3?"

"Did she?" Alison didn't know anything about that, "I'll let her know."

Mrs. Fields smiled at her. "Alright hun. I'm going to head to the store and Emily's father is on a fishing trip. There are muffins downstairs."

The door closed again and Alison rolled over towards Emily. She stroked the other girl's jaw gently. _Em, wake up. You can't sleep all day._

The brunette moaned, unhappily and buried her face in the pillow. On the nightstand, Emily's phone vibrated loudly and so Ali reached over her and scooped it up into her hand. She had six text messages- two from Spencer, one from Aria, one from Hanna, and two from Paige. Alison's eyes narrowed and she opened the ones from Spence first.

"Brew 3. Tell Ali." Then right after that, "Em, are you seriously still asleep? What gives?" Next she read the one from Aria. "Spencer said to text you and wake you up. Brew 3." The one from Hanna said the same thing. Then she read the two from Paige. "Emily, I really want to see you. Can we meet later tonight?" This one was followed by one more word- "Please." Alison's face scrunched up and she marked the six messages as unread and put the phone back on the nightstand. She would never ever admit that she was jealous of Paige, but maybe she was. Just a little bit.

The blonde looked down at Emily, whose back was rising and falling gently with every breath she inhaled and exhaled. Paige may have had a romantic past with Emily, but it was Alison who was currently in bed with the girl. And they were all alone. Plus, the strap of Emily's halter top had slid down and revealed the bare skin of her buttery brown shoulder. Alison's lips found that stretch of skin so easily, and then, before she could stop herself, so did the tip of her tongue.

"Mmm," Emily whimpered, her voice still drenches with sleep, "Ali…" She lifted her face and opened her eyes partially.

Alison sat up happily, and beamed at her friend. "Good afternoon Sleepyhead. It's like 1:30."

That didn't sound that bad to Emily who was still exhausted from staying up so late. But the fact that she'd woken up to Ali D's tongue sliding over her shoulder blade made her stomach twist. She was sort of at a loss for words. So instead she just blinked a couple of times and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Boss Hastings says we're supposed to meet her at the Brew at 3. And I still need to go home and shower and get dressed."

"Spencer..?"

"Your mom came in here. She called the house."

Emily's eyes widened. "Mom came in here. Ohmygod. Did she…?"

"I told her that someone tried to break into my house last night and you came and saved me like the gallant knight that you are. And she totally bought it. She's at the store now."

The brunette calmed. "Oh. Okay." Her mother knew she was a lesbian, and for that reason she hadn't let any of her past girlfriend's stay over in her bed. But Spence and Aria and Han were different. And Ali too, apparently. But that just because she had no idea what they had done the night before. Yeah, it had just been a few harmless kisses… But the way they'd made Emily feel was anything but innocent.

_And then I told her that once we got into the bed we did more that just sleep. _

_Ali!_

_Just kidding. _

Alison got out of the bed and stretched her arms above her head. When she did, the shirt rode up her back and exposed the same bare skin Emily had seen the night before when the girl had shamelessly changed into her pajamas. On top of that, the shorts hung low on the blonde's hips and exposed the top band of her thong. Emily bit her lip and looked away. Oh the things she wanted to do to that girl.

The former swimmer got her phone off the nightstand and read through her texts. When she came to Paige's messages she read them, frowned and put the phone back down. "Let me shower really quick and get dressed and then I'll drive you over to your house and you can get showered and we'll head to the Brew."

Ali shrugged. "No. That's okay. I'm going to head home and you can pick me up there okay? That way we'll be done at the same time."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to take you now and then come back? I don't like you walking alone." Em turned as Ali changed back into her own clothes and slid on her shoes.

"It's okay Killer," she laughed at Em's protectiveness and her modesty. "I'll be fine. It's midday." She crossed the room and put the fingertips on Emily's jaw. _But you're cute. _She turned around and headed for the door. "I'm staying again tonight. Your mom said so." She tossed up her hand and disappeared down the stairs.

Emily showered quickly, rubbing the shampoo and conditioner through her hair and rinsing it simultaneously. She lathered up her body and tried not to think too much about the feel of Alison's tongue rubbing her shoulder. But it was too hard and for a moment she entertained the memory and found herself sighing. Emily wasn't a virgin. She'd had sex with Maya a few times, and with Paige a few more times. But for some reason, the simple things that Alison did to her… The way she teased, the way she baited her… It was the hottest thing Emily had ever experienced.

Once she had forced herself out of the shower and back into composure, she dressed in a pair of short blue jean shorts and a button up blue and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She brushed through her hair, added some EverSilky and cool-dried it. She put on some simple make-up and checked her appearance in the mirror. She was feeling way more self-conscious than normal and was glad she'd recently painted her toenails when she slid her tanned feet into her flip-flops. She was half way out of the house when the little voice came again in her head.

_Hurry up. I'm bored._

Em smiled and locked the house behind her. Her stomach was empty and she was totally thirsty but too, she was all nerves and couldn't have ate yet if she wanted to. She drove her car to Ali's and parked and waited.

_I'm here. You ready?_

_Come inside._

_Ali it's after 2:30. We need to go._

_You need to come in here. I need your help with something._

XXX


	4. Part 4

Enchantments & Betrayal in Rosewood

Part 4

[A.N: Lol. I am updating a lot today. I think I'll go ahead and post all of what I have and then update as I write more. Toodiloo. If you like this, check out my other PLL fic, that I reeeeeallllyyyyy need to finish. And yeah. Lol. If you have any requests, send me a message!]

XXX

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and she turned off the car and got out. Whatever it was that Ali needed help with, she was curious about. She went to the front door and found it unlocked. Ali had probably came and unlocked it just so Emily could get inside. She probably already knew that Emily wouldn't have resisted.

_Where are you?_

_In my room. Duh. Hurry up._

The brunette found Ali's door half open and she pushed it open slowly. "What's…?" She tilted her head to one side and then her eyes fell on the blonde, standing in front of her wardrobe in a spring dress, the straps hanging down her upper arms. It was a beautiful baby blue, and came up to mid-thigh. Ali's pedicured feet were strapped into some light tan gladiator sandals and her golden ringlet curls hung down in front of her breasts. And her lips were the most gorgeous and vibrant red.

"Zip me up Em," she said and spun, revealing the slit in the back of the dress and the hook of her bra, practically begging to be undone.

In a daze, the brunette cross the room and put her fingers on the zipper. She pulled at it slowly, her head spinning. All of a sudden, the tension was overwhelming. "Alison, what were you doing this morning when I woke up?"

As soon as she was zipped up, she spun and laughed. "Oh Em, you have a one track mind, don't you?"

Emily's cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, I just.."

"You just?"

"You surprised me."

"Hush." She put her index and middle finger to Emily's lips. "We need to go." She grabbed her purse and bag of clothes off her bed and strolled out of the room. _I'll show you tonight._

Emily drove with practiced care and parallel parked outside of the Brew. Alison brushed off the front of her dress and smoothed it down as they got out.

"Are the others here? Have you texted them?"

"Hanna is."

Ali lifted her shoulders and strutted into the café. She knew that even with the rumors, the stories, the hate- she could still catch the eye of about half a dozen guys at the same time.

Hanna was sitting in the corner in one of the leather chairs playing a game on her phone. She'd there for a good twenty minutes and the reason for that she hadn't been able to admit aloud to herself. It was Mona. She'd hoped Mona would be there. She'd hoped Mona would be at the Brew and they could talk for a minute and…

"You gonna slump like that all day, Hun, or you gonna sit up straight and look excited to be alive?"

Hanna instantly straightened up. "Ali. Hey. Where's Em?"

"She's somewhere behind me. What's the matter Sweetie? Travis dump you?"

Hanna Marin and Alison DiLaurentis were frenemies. They were totally close and of the 7 billion people in the world, Hanna was one of the only ones that Ali trusted at all. But there was a constant war between the two. Before Ali disappeared, it was a struggle for Hanna to feel like she belonged. She had considered herself overweight and ugly. It was Ali's disappearance and the new position as queen bee that inspired Hanna to change herself for the better. She lost weight, fixed her hair color, got a tan. She became a new, updated version of Ali. But now that Alison had returned, it was as if the two girls were fighting for dominance.

"No," Hanna ran a manicured hand through her newly low-lighted curls and tried to appear in control of the situation. "Travis and I are fine. I was just bored."

Emily approached them after a moment with Aria by her side, closely followed by Spencer. They all took their seats around the coffee table they normally claimed.

"Okay, so we need to talk about a few things," Spencer said, taking her place as intellectual leader of the group as usual. "We can't get into too much detail here. But basically. It's time we really just start fighting for freedom." She lowered her voice and added. "We've been under the A's thumb too long. And now that we have you back," she motioned to Alison, "We're going to have to work harder to keep you safe. And ourselves."

Aria leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling of the coffee shop. She had so much else on her mind. She did _not _feel like discussing A for the fifty millionth time that week. A few days ago the girls had received the first A text since the Shana thing. She'd been at Ezra's house, trying to convince him that getting back together wasn't the best idea when Spencer texted her and told her that Toby's house had caught fire. She'd rushed over and found Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison all huddled in the street watching it burn. Toby had been okay because he'd been with Spencer when it happened, and no one else had been in the house, but he was shaken up and had gone to Connecticut to stay with his grandparents for a while. Right after all the girls had huddled in the street they'd all received an ominous message that said, "Did you miss me? –A" and they knew it was all starting again.

But Aria was over it. To be honest, she wanted to run through the streets and scream how done she was. What did she have to lose, really? She'd lived in fear for what seemed like forever and it wasn't getting any easier.

"Aria?" Spencer said, "Earth to Aria. Are you even paying attention?"

The artsy brunette blinked and focused back on her friend. "Huh? I'm sorry. I'm just spacey today."

"Obviously. What I was saying was that we should all get together tonight and come up with some sort of plan. We need to get into the Cavanaugh house and look for clues."

"For clues?" Aria's eyes widened. "In the site of a recent explosion? Spence. The news said it was a natural gas leak. It's not safe for us to go in there."

The younger Hastings sister rolled her eyes. "We all know it wasn't natural gas. It was A. We need to know what kinda stuff A planted in there."

Aria just nodded and then stood up. "You guys want coffee? I'm getting coffee." Hanna got up and followed her.

Spencer squeezed the bridge of her nose. "I don't understand how you guys aren't freaking out like I am? My boyfriend's house just burnt down."

"We are freaking out Hun," Alison said and crossed her legs gently. Her eyes scanned the coffee shop and she caught at least four pairs of eyes on her. "We just know that there's practically nothing we can do about it." She let her gaze land on Emily who was absentmindedly playing with her phone. _I never asked you Em. How do I look?_

Emily lifted her face and looked at her blond friend. _You know I think you're beautiful. _

_Just beautiful?_

_Ali…_

Hanna came and sat back down, placing a cardboard to-go cup of coffee in front of Em and one in front of Ali. Aria brought one for Spencer and herself and a plate of muffins. She fell back to sitting on the couch. Em got her coffee and blew it before taking a tentative sip. She reached for a muffin and then slowly peeled the wrapper off. She took a small bite.

"So can we all meet up at your house tonight Em?" Spencer picked up her coffee and held it in her hand, but waited to drink from it. "Please?"

Emily shrugged. It honestly didn't matter to her anymore. Whether they dug into trying to find out who A was or not, A always found them, always tortured them. She felt that with our without Spencer's investigation, they were all doomed anyways. But at least they all had each other. And what's more, she had Ali back. "Yeah sure. Sounds good to me."

Spencer looked to Hanna and Aria who also expressed their opinions of indifference. The youngest Hastings decided then, as she sipped her coffee, that acceptance was better than unacceptance. She felt like she had to do something to revenge Toby's house. After what she'd been doing lately.. She felt really guilty about the entire situation. She felt like she had to overcompensate for the emotional pain Toby would be in if he only knew what Spencer had been up to. She licked her lips and got a muffin.

_You look really good in those shorts. _

Emily tried really hard to blush as she ate some more of her muffin. She didn't even make eye contact with Ali. _Yeah? Really?_

_Really. You look hot. In that shirt too. Even if it is pretty lesbo. _

_Well I am a lesbian. _

_I know that. Come to the bathroom with me?_

Emily's heart sped up. _What? Why?_

_Just do it. _Ali got up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back."

XXX


	5. Part 5

Enchantments & Betrayal in Rosewood

Part 5

XXX

The brunette stood up too, no more convincing needed. "Yeah I gotta go too." She followed her like a girl possessed. And the second the door was closed and the two of them stood in the dark purple restroom with the black bathroom stalls and granite sinks, she found herself once again drowning in her friend's blue eyes. _What is it? Why are we in here?_

Alison pushed her curls behind her shoulder and closed four foot gap between her and her friend. She put her hands on her shoulders and walked her back to the sink, so the countertop could push into the small of Emily's back. _Don't question it Em. Just let it happen. _She placed a soft kiss at the base of her friend's throat and then slowly let her lips slide up.

_What is this?_

_Hush. _Alison's lips found Emily's then and both of them fell into one another. Emily's hand clutched Alison's hips and Ali's hands slid up Emily's jaws, holding her close. They kissed feverishly, as if there would be no end, their fingertips leaving their original anchor and moving to explore each other's bodies. The brunette pushes her hands under the back of the blonde's shirt and the blonde played with the top button of Em's shirt. Their tongues touched and Emily sighed.

_The others, _she warned, _they could walk in at any time.._

Alison broke the kiss and drug Emily by the front of her shirt to the handicap stall. She pulled the door behind her and stood in the middle of the space, yanking the other girl's lips back to hers. _There. Now shut up and kiss me. _

Meanwhile Spencer was stewing in her own guilt. She watched Aria cross and uncross her legs. It was if the girl had someplace to be. And Hanna too. Her beryl eyes scanned the room for someone Spencer couldn't figure out. Earlier when she'd texted Hanna, the blonde had told her that she was free all day because Travis was out of town visiting family. So it couldn't have been him. And why was Aria so antsy? Where did she need to be that was so important? Spencer drank more of her coffee and chomped on her muffin and then said, "What on Earth is taking Em and Ali so long?"

"Maybe they're having a secret conversation," Hanna provided and tapped her nails on her phone case. "Lately they've been totally weird."

"Well you know their past," Aria whispered. "Maybe it's just as weird for them to interact as it is to watch them interact." She glanced at her phone and saw the name she'd been waiting to appear all day- Jenna. Her breath caught in her throat. "Listen. I have to go. Mike just texted me," she quickly lied, "He stayed at a friend's house and I have to pick him up. Sorry. I'll see you guys tonight." She grabbed her coffee and headed outside. She waited until she was in the driver's seat of her vehicle before reading the text.

"Firebug Inn. Room 323. Under the name Turner."

Aria quickly typed back, "Be right there," and put the name of the place in her GPS.

She drove a little too fast, but she was careful and she got there in fifteen minutes instead of twenty. It was a small in, surrounded by trees with paper lanterns hanging on the front porch. The front door had a bell that jingled when she walked inside.

"Hello Miss," the woman at the front counter said. "Looking for a room?"

"I actually already have one. Under the name of Turner. Room 323."

The woman smiled at her. She was a pleasant grandmotherly lady with grey hair and wrinkled spider-webbing out from the corners of her eyes. "Oh? Is the young lady with the sunglasses your sister?"

"Just a friend," Aria said and returned the smile. "Do I need to pay for any of it…or?"

"Oh no. It's all taken care of. Let me get you the other key." She disappeared into the back office and then returned a moment later with a little brass key on a small key ring. She laid it in Aria's hand. "Have a wonderful time."

The short dark-haired girl headed upstairs to the third floor without saying anything else and followed the numbers on the plaques outside the doors until she found the one she was looking for. She unlocked it with a semi-shaking hand and then closed the door behind her.

"Aria?" Jenna said, from where she sat on a wicker chair in the corner. "Is that you?"

"It's me," Aria said.

The taller girl smiled. "I'm glad you came." She stood up. "Come here."

Aria Montgomery didn't know what she'd gotten herself into the last few days, but she tried not to think too much about it. When Jenna found out that Shana had died, she'd came over and entrusted in Aria to help her feel better. At first Aria had just listened to the other girl, but as she expressed more and more grief, she found herself unable to just witness Jenna's pain. They'd been sitting on the couch as Jenna spoke, and Aria had simple scooted over, and taken Jenna's hand in hers. "I'm here," she'd said. "I understand loss. Maybe not the way you do but I do understand loss."

Jenna's lip had quivered, as she was so close to crying already, before the Montgomery daughter's simple act of compassion. "I don't have anyone left. I don't have anyone to trust. I've been involved in some bad activity in the past, sure, but that doesn't mean that I deserve to be alone now. I thought Shana was my way out of the bad. I thought we could be happy." Her voice broke and she whimpered.

Aria brought the crying girl into her arms and held her. She had had no idea what she was doing but she found it much easier to just let herself do what felt natural. Her lips pressed against Jenna's forehead, right above her designer glasses. "We're both hurt. We're both alone. We can be there for one another."

This was the first time Aria had seen Jenna since then, though it had only been a few days ago. They'd texted constantly, just to reassure the other one that they had someone to depend on. Aria didn't understand it at all. She knew Jenna didn't trust her, and she didn't trust Jenna. But in that way, they were on a level playing field and they didn't expect too much from one another.

Jenna fit easily into her arms once more and Aria hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry about your house. I really am."

"Maybe now you can see that I'm not part of whatever group it is that's targeting you and you friends. I'm a target too." Her words were sort of hostile but her tone was not. She lay her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Have you spoken to Toby?"

"Just to check on his safety. He's my brother afterall."

"I know." She couldn't forget that. If Spencer knew what she was doing with her boyfriend's somewhat evil sister, Spencer would've blown a gasket. "How about Shana then?" she pressed, "Have you heard anything else about her?" Aria was constantly worried that evidence would be revealed to Jenna that it was her that was responsible for Shana's death. She had practically killed the girl.

"No," Jenna replied cooly. "I haven't. Have you?"

Aria swallowed uneasily. "No. I haven't." It was a lie. Of course it was. Sort of. While she wasn't slowly figuring out the details of Shana's death, it was just because she already knew them all. And she wasn't about to tell Jenna that.

"Listen," Jenna said. "Do you have anywhere to be the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to Spencer's this evening. But until then, no. Mike's gone with Dad on a business trip, and my mom's back in Switzerland."

"Do you want to stay here with me? We could listen to some music. Or talk.. Or.."

"Or?"

Jenna wasted no time. She found Aria's chin with her right hand and lifted it up. She couldn't see the girl, but that didn't mean she didn't feel her. She didn't hesitate, just bend down slightly and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a gentle kiss that the two could come back from if it was rebuffed. But Aria did not react negatively. Her body tenses up with shock and surprise, but she didn't hate the feeling. She froze and searched Jenna's face. The girl was smiling.

"What… What was that?"

Jenna Cavanaugh laughed very lightly. "You've never kissed a girl before, have you?"

Aria shook her head not even thinking about the fact that nonverbal communication was mostly lost to the other girl, who was blind due to a prank she'd pulled in the past. "No. I haven't."

"I can tell," Jenna replied, her tone kind. "But that's okay. You'll get used to it." She stepped away from Aria and took her hand. She led her to the balcony that overlooked the thick green forest behind the inn. "Come outside with me. I want to feel the sunshine on my cheeks."

XXX


	6. Part 6

Enchantments & Betrayal in Rosewood

Part 7H

[A.N: This is the last update I have before I write some more, which I'm going to do today. Have you g uys enjoyed the weird pairings so far? As promised, there will be Sparia and Hannily and such eventually. I plan on 'going there' in more than one way haha. Please review and tell me what you're waiting for! See ya!]

XXX

Spencer waited a little longer for Ali and Emily to get back and then she said to Hanna, "I think one of us should go check on them. They've been in there for like fifteen minutes."

The blonde sighed dramatically. "Spence. If they want to go hang out in the Brew's bathroom alone, let them."

"Han," the dark-haired liar warned, "What if Ali's trying to leave again and Emily is trying to convince her otherwise? Maybe she needs our help?"

"As if." Hanna Marin rolled her eyes. "They're probably making out."

"What!?"

"You know Em's been into Ali since before she disappeared. Now she's back. They're totally weird around each other and Em's not with Paige and Ali's not with anyone and they're in the bathroom together."

Spencer considered it for a moment. "Well. Regardless. I love Em. I do. But she can't seriously think that Ali is going to give her anything in the long run. I mean, it's _Alison. _Even after her return from the death, she has half the student population drooling at her feet. People either love to love her or love to hate her. Either way, all eyes are on Ali."

Hanna knew Spencer was right, but part of her really wanted Em to get what she wanted for a change. Hanna cared about the girl. Maybe more than she should have. Maybe _definitely _more than she should have. But that didn't matter. Her life was already enough of a mess without thinking about how she felt about Emily Fields. "Maybe Em is Ali's weakness," she suggested. "You don't know. Things could work out."

"I guess," Spencer looked across the Brew and tried to think about something else. And then her eyes locked on someone standing at the counter. "Oh God. Mona's here."

Hanna perked up. "Mona? Where?"

"At the counter. Getting some coffee. God I hate that girl. Maybe we should go get Ali and Em and leave."

"No," Hanna said, perhaps a tad bit more forcefully that she meant to. "I mean no. If we leave we'll look like cowards. We should stay."

Spencer's eyebrows lifted at Hanna's sudden insightfulness.

Meanwhile, Alison's grip finally released Emily's ass and the two stood, forehead to forehead, catching their breath.

_God Em…_

_You sure you want to stay at my house tonight?_

_Yes. Why? Are you scared?_

_You know I am Ali. Kiss me again._

Alison laughed and spun out of Emily's arms. _Down girl. _She stood in front of the mirror and checked her reflection. Her hair was a total mess due to Emily's roaming hands, and so was her lipstick. It was smeared all over her face. She took a paper towel, got it damp, and started to clean herself up. _Might wanna wipe my lipstick off your face before you head back out there Em._

Emily stood beside her friend and looked her reflection. She was just as ruffled as Ali was, maybe more. Her hair was tangled and she fought with it a second before she focused on her face. Ali's lipstick was everywhere. Her throat, her jaw, her cheeks, her nose, temples, her forehead, and of course, it covered her lips. Just seeing it made her head spin fast again. She did as Ali had done and started to wipe it away with a wet paper towel.

_They're gonna know anyway. You walked in here with lipstick on your lips and now it's all gone. _

_And whose fault is that? _Ali reached over and playfully grabbed Em's side, making the brunette jump a bit. _Don't worry. I got it. _Her elegant and nicely manicured hand slid down the front of her dress and pulled it back out holing a tube of expensive lipstick between her index finger and thumb. She reapplied it and then smoothed her curls. She ran her hands down the front of her dress and then blew a kiss to Em. "Come on Babe."

Mona was standing beside the coffee table when Ali and Em took their seats again.

"Oh, there's our favorite little zombie," Mona said icily when she saw Alison. "And how's your back hand swing? Wanna practice on my face? Oh wait." She motioned to her cheek. "You already did."

Alison lifted her chin. "Mona. When will you decide that bitch looks as bad on you as the clothes you used to run around in before I _made _you?"

The feisty dark-haired former-A smirked. "When are you going to stop thinking that you're still on top? Because, honey, the sun has set on the Laurentis empire. You're not in control anymore, Hun. It's over. Accept it."

_Don't listen to her Ali. Mona doesn't know what she's talking about._

Alison stood up anyway, her eyes narrowed.

"Go away Mona," Spencer said, "We're trying to enjoy our coffee. Slither back to your snake hole."

Mona took a step forward. "No one wants you here in Rosewood. Yeah, guys may still want to sleep with you. But that's it. You're nothing now Ali. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Ali spat, "I'm nothing? Then why do people still bend down to kiss my feet? And how about my friends?" She motioned behind her at Spencer, Hanna and of course, Emily. "People want me here. I can't help if you're too blind to stupid see that."

"These three and Aria Montgomery?" Mona scoffed. "You trust _them_? Hun, they're the ones you have to worry about the most. You really should try be more careful. I wouldn't want you to get killed _for real._" She left them then, holding her coffee in her hands. She was out of the café before anyone could say anything else.

Alison flipped around. "What did she mean I have to worry about you guys the most?"

Spencer shook her head. "She's _Mona_, Ali, she's absolutely crazy. She was in Radley for it!"

"Yeah?" Alison shook her head. "So were _you _Spence. Or did you forget?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. I really need to get out of Rosewood." But she was too exhausted to argue, so she just sat back down and twisted some of her hair around her finger.

_Ali, you can't._

_I'm going to lose it Em. I'm going to lose it. _

_Just ignore Mona. You can trust us. _

_I can trust YOU. I can't trust them. Aria shuts down around me. Spencer gets righteous like she's hiding something. And Hanna wants to be me. You're the only one. _

_Well aren't I enough?_

Alison frowned and considered each of her friends in turn. They had all seemed to be hiding something, and she knew that it was like them to have secrets. The thing was, she hated not being the one they confided in for a change. _You know I love you Em. Don't ask me the stipulations of it. Just let me love you the way I know how._

XXX


End file.
